Subway
by gwritesforfun
Summary: One stalled subway train.  One shot at redemption?  Fifteen years after they break up, Kurt and Blaine find themselves in the same train car, stalled under the city that never sleeps.  Can they find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first fan fic ever, so please bear with me. If you think I should continue, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the original characters Annie, John and Brandon.**

_October 2028_

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is an uptown #4 train to the Bronx. Stand clear of the closing doors please."_

Kurt Hummel sighed as he stepped onto the packed rush hour train, messenger bag on one arm, and his five-year-old daughter on the other. He sighed again as he realized there were no seats, and he and Annie would have to stand all the way from Union Sq. to their home on the Upper East Side. It had been a long and frustrating day for him; his new clothing line was not coming together quite as he wanted, and Annie had tripped on the playground at school and scraped her knee pretty badly. Kurt hated the subway at rush hour; normally he liked to take a cab, but on this particular Friday, it was impossible to find one. He looked at Annie, with her big blue eyes and adorable outfit (which, Kurt noted with pride, she had put together herself), and tried to crack a smile. "It's ok, kiddo," he said to her. "We'll be home soon, I'll make us dinner, and we can watch the Lion King. Sound good?" "Ok daddy," Annie responded tiredly.

Blaine Anderson squeezed on to the train right before the doors closed, desperate to get home after a very long and frustrating day. His new job at the architecture firm was much more stressful than he anticipated; the new clients were demanding and unpredictable, and much different than his clients in Portland. He sighed to himself as he leaned against the pole, and thought about how his life had taken such a detour. New to this city for only two weeks, Blaine wondered if he had made the right decision. There was nothing he wanted more than to sit in his apartment, order in some food, and watch a movie.

The train came to a screeching halt. Then, an announcement that no one wants to hear:

"_Ladies and gentleman, this train has stalled due to mechanical problems. We do not know how long we will be here. Please be patient."_

Kurt and Blaine both sighed again.

The past two years had been hard for Kurt. He wasn't supposed to be raising Annie alone, but life had other plans. He met John in design school and they had fallen in love over a mutual admiration of Alexander McQueen and non-fat mochas. After six years of dating, they married in a fashionable but small ceremony; Annie was born two years later via surrogate. Kurt finally felt that his life was complete; he had a great husband, a daughter he adored, and a successful fashion business. All of that changed in a heartbeat.

_The screech of tires. A thud. Broken glass. Screams of passersby as John lay in the street, bleeding. The cab driver had sped away, leaving Kurt helpless, confused and sobbing on the street. The ambulance ride, holding his hand. A hospital, bleak and sterile. The doctor, looking solemn. Hearing the words "there was nothing we could do." The stark realization that life just changed forever._

Blaine wasn't supposed to be in NY alone, but life has a funny way of making other plans. After architecture school, he settled in Portland, OR. Life was great; he had a successful job, many friends, and Brandon. Brandon was a photographer; they met when one of Blaine's newest projects was going to be featured in a magazine. After the photo shoot, they went out for coffee. Coffee soon turned to dinner, which turned into a seven-year relationship. But, that changed in a heartbeat.

_Blaine closes the front door. He hears sounds coming from the bedroom. The tangle of bedsheets and limbs. Shocked looks. The young man beside Brandon looking terrified. Arguing, Brandon attempting to apologize. Blaine kicking him out. _

That's right. Blaine Anderson had been dumped for a younger model. Quite literally, a younger model. One that Brandon had met at a fashion shoot. Brandon claimed it was the seven-year itch, but looking back on the situation, Blaine knew they hadn't been happy in a long time. Five months after the breakup, Blaine's firm offered him an opportunity to transfer to NY. So here he was, in a new city, with new hopes and dreams, lonely and confused.

Little did they both know that this stalled train, deep underground on a crisp fall evening, might offer a chance for redemption.

**Reviews are great, and I can take constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If any of you are still reading this, hello! My plans to update this 3 months ago fell by the wayside as graduate school kicked my butt. I am currently writing chapter 3, and hope it will be up by the end of the week. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own Glee or Blackbird. The original characters are mine.**

_20 minutes later_

Kurt leaned against the pole, completely not caring about the germs that would get on his brand-new designer jacket. Annie hugged her little hands around his leg, resting against him as she tried to keep her eyes open. Her knee hurt; her teacher had cleaned up the scrape and put a Winnie-the-Pooh band-aid on, but it still stung. "I'm tired, Daddy," she said, a tone of delirium and desperation to get off the train evident in her voice.

"I know, sweetie," Kurt said to his daughter, looking down at her glasz eyes. There was no doubt he was her biological father; her eyes, brown hair, and sassiness were all Kurt. He fished Annie's stuffed frog out of his bag, placed the bag on the grimy floor, and picked his daughter up. She rested her little head in the crook of his shoulder. He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander back to the day he and John made the biggest decision of their lives.

_Laughter and smiles as they realized they were both ready. Parenthood was in their future. Interviewing surrogates. Deciding Kurt would father their first one. The procedures. The positive pregnancy test. Sonograms. Heartbeats. A call from their surrogate at 2am one warm July morning; it was time. Labor. Delivery. Seeing their daughter for the first time. Tears of joy._

Kurt snapped out of his daydream.

Blaine leaned against the door, defeated. This was not the way he intended to spend a Friday evening. All he wanted was to go back home- "no," he thought, "home isn't the right word"- to his apartment and wallow in self-pity. If you asked him a year ago how he pictured his life, single, friendless and alone in a new city would not have been his answer.

He started to people watch. Watching a car full of the usual cast of characters on the subway during rush hour would at least help the time pass. Blaine scanned the car, looking for a friendly face. He saw a lot of scowls, some people sleeping, and a tall, thin man with brown hair with his back to him holding a little girl. Blaine's head snapped back towards the man against the pole.

A man with the same build and hair color of a special person from Blaine's past. One he tried to forget for many years.

Blaine closed his eyes. Flashes of the past began to flood his mind.

_The staircase at Dalton. A tap on the shoulder. Seeing a gorgeous boy standing there, asking him…something. Too transfixed to answer right away. The friendship. Blackbird. A realization. A kiss. Prom. McKinley. Kurt moving to NY for college. Blaine left behind in Ohio. A year of trying to make it work long distance. Distance not making the heart grow fonder. Arguments. Deciding to take a break. Neither one anticipating that the break would be permanent. A year going by, then two. The phone calls stopping. Friends drifting apart. Life moving on. _

Blaine snapped out of his daydream.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback. I feel so loved. I've had a bit of writer's block; I know how the story is ending, but the middle has been muddled. Luckily, it's all in my head again. **

**I don't own anything except for my OC's, yadda yadda yadda.**

_30 minutes later_

Annie was fast asleep in her father's arms. Kurt's feet were starting to ache from standing in boots, and that damn pole was not doing much for his back. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly, and saw a rather stylish woman standing next to him. "Excuse me," she said, "but is your coat a Kurt Hummel original? I love it."

"Why yes it is," said Kurt. He told her he loved her shoes. He made a habit of not letting strangers know he was the designer, in order to get more honest opinions. As he turned back around, he noticed a mop of curly hair, the owner standing against the door and looking down at the floor. A mop of curly hair that took him back to his teenage years.

_Spying. Teenage Dream. Standing up to Karofsky. Transferring to Dalton. Pavarotti. Baby It's Cold Outside. "The Gap Attack." Coffee. Sneaking kisses. West Side Story. The first time. A comforting shoulder after getting rejected by NYADA. Excitement at the Parsons acceptance letter. Late night phone calls. Fights. "We should take a break." Friends losing touch._

Kurt wondered how Blaine was doing.

Blaine put his headphones on. He toed at a piece of dirt next to his shoe. _Teenage Dream_ came on shuffle. "Really?" thought Blaine.

Blaine completely missed the conversation the woman had with Kurt. He was too busy looking at the floor and contemplating what to have for dinner. Blaine never really learned how to cook; Brandon was much better in the kitchen. He remembered another boy who liked to cook as well. Blaine shook his head. "Bad Blaine," he thought. "Kurt is probably married by now, and doesn't need you interfering in his life. I wonder, though, if he still lives in NY?"

Meanwhile, Annie dozed silently, clutching her frog in one hand, other hand wrapped around Kurt's neck. As her sleep deepened, the frog started to slip from her grasp.

Blaine noticed this, and sprung into action. He grabbed the frog right before it hit the floor.

He tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir," he said, but your daughter dropped-

The man turned around. Glasz eyes locked with hazel. Eyes that were very familiar to both men.

"Kurt?"

"_Blaine?"_

The train started moving again.

**You all rock for leaving me reviews! I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter came out, but I can't rewrite anymore. The next few chapters should be a bit longer. I like to build the drama and suspense. It's just my style. =) I assume this will be two more chapters, plus an epilogue. **


End file.
